


Steps to making friends

by Wolf_n_Bones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Out, bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_n_Bones/pseuds/Wolf_n_Bones
Summary: Blue is finally able to make friends at his new school… Or so he thought…





	Steps to making friends

‘Mweh heh heh~ B-black~’ Blue softly giggled, cheekbones dusted bright blue.

‘sshh… quiet…’ The other softly growled, pinning the blueberry against the wall. They could hear other students chatting from the stairs they were under. Blue bit his mandible to muffle the soft giggles Black pried from him with the kisses he pressed against his vertebrae. He was teasing the sweet skeleton. Blue could feel the sharp fanged smirk press against his vertebrae as Black pulled his back into a make out session. Black muffled a giggle with the kiss. How did they end up there? Well it all began with the day Blue started at his new school…

Blue was excited to go to a new school, much different from his brother. Who to be honest, was a bit done with the constant moving. ‘are we definitely staying here?’ He had asked their father over and over.

‘Yes, yes~ Definitely~’ Their father had answered. Blue nearly vibrated from excitement. He finally had the chance to make a few real friends! This year alone had they moved four times! Blue could hardly sleep so excited he was. He did eventually manage to sleep but only until sunrise. He didn’t want to be late for his first day! He had carefully laid out his outfit and taken a shower so he was prim and proper for his first impression! Honey on the other hand had just rolled out of bed and put on his duds from yesterday. He really couldn’t careless and it grated Blue to no end. But that was Honey… And Blue loved his elder brother.

‘Gonna try making friends, little bro?’ The lanky skeleton asked with a lazy smile, patting Blue’s skull. Blue smiled at his adoring brother.

‘Yes! I’m finally going to make a best friend!’ Blue chimed cheerful as the both of them made their way up the stairs to the school. Honey chuckled, looking at Blue with brotherly affection.

‘Cool, bro… Welp~ I’ll see you at lunch….’ He grinned. ‘… With or without bestie~’ Blue stuck his tongue out at him as the tall skeleton headed off into the other direction. Blue pulled out his new time table and locker code they had been provided. He looked around and went to find where his locker was. He found it easily enough but… It was somewhere tucked away and the lockers had been spray painted. Blue glanced at the graffiti on the lockers. Was this allowed? He wondered. He shook his head and went to his locker, using the code to unlock the thing. The door was stuck, Blue tugged and pulled but the thing didn’t budge. Blue huffed annoyed giving it a final yank. He hadn’t expected it to work, yelping and stumbling as the door swung open. The door was caught by a boney hand.

‘Watch it.’ The person growled at Blue. The small skeleton jumped and started an apology.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t think it would…’ He trailed off as he stared at the skeleton in front of him. The skeleton staring back with a mild distaste. It was like looking in a mirror and seeing a darker version of himself… A sexy much better looking version of himself. From the scar running down his socket to the leather rebel look… He seemed to be able to naturally carry that style… Looking at the other skeleton suddenly made Blue very conscious of his appearance. The sharp fangs of the other pulled in a smirk.

‘Take a picture, it’ll last you longer~’ The dark Blue mused, pushing the locker door a little so he could open his locker. Blue’s cheeks heated up.

‘I’m sorry!’ Blue quickly apologized, eyelights darting away before slowly returning to the mesmorizing skeleton.

‘Is that all you can say?’ The darker version asked flaty. He pulled his books from the locker and stuffed them in his bag, closing the locker and turning heel. He walked away without glancing back. It shook Blue out of his enchantment. He quickly putting away the things he didn’t need and closed the locker. Blue found his class just as the bell rang and took a seat. He let out a small sigh of relief as he didn’t see his darker version in his class. But as the minutes ticked by that relief made room for hurt. No one in the classroom wanted to interact with Blue. He had tried to make some friends but everyone ignored him or walked away as soon as they saw him. He noticed it in the hall too. The stares and whispers made him feel small and hurt. He didn’t even know why they looked at him like that… That was until he returned to his locker to swap out his books. Dark Blue was at the lockers with, what appeared to be, his friends. They all looked intimidating and like bullies. Blue gathered his courage and walked to his locker, having the same trouble with his locker. Blue let out a frustrated groan.

‘Damn, you were right, Black~’ One of the other skeleton mused watching Blue. ‘He does look like a marshmellow version of you.’ Blue glanced at them from the corner of his eye. Black hissed and rolled his lights in annoyance.

‘You call everything soft and sweet a marshmellow ever since you started dating your boyfriend~’ The small sexy skeleton smirked at his tall friend. The blush didn’t go unnoticed to Blue. ‘Look, you made him blush~’ Black grinned looking at Blue. The berry’s hands shot to his cheeks, heating up even more as the group chuckled.

‘Trouble with the locker, eh?’ The short red skeleton grinned. His fang gleaming gold in the light. Blue gave a short nod as answer watching him get closer. He had a couple of inches on Blue so the he had to look up. Blue jumped startled when Red suddenly punched the locker door, causing it to swing open. Blue stared surprised. ‘Trick izit needs a good punch’ He told Blue grinning widely amused by the others discomfort.

‘Thank you… I’ll keep it in mind…’ Blue replied, keeping his voice even and normal as he could. Red grinned and chuckled.

‘I like this one~’ He said. ‘Got more guts than I thought~’ The others chuckled with him as Blue put his stuff away and picked up the books he needed. A soft sigh past his teeth as he swung the bag onto his shoulders and closed the locker door.

‘What’s the matter, soft blue?’ Black asked, not even looking at Blue more interested in fixing his jacket. Blue opened his mouth but decided against telling him.

‘… Nothing…’ He sighed leaving the group at the lockers. For days Blue tried to make friends but everyone avoided him like he carried the plague. It didn’t help that Blue kept bumping into Black at the lockers and in the hall ways. The older of the two teasing him and leaving notes with every chance he got. The little skeleton smiled less, concerning his elder brother to the point that Blue couldn’t stand his worrying anymore. At the first chance he got he fled to the nearest hiding spot he knew, under the stairs of hallway B. Tears welled up in his sockets as he pulled his knees to his chest. Blue silently wept all throughout his first and second period up to lunch break. Keeping silent when others entered the staircase. That was until he heard the familiar clicking of heels enter. Blue held his breath, rubbing at his sockets to wipe away the tears.

‘I know you’re under there.’ Black spoke, his voice calm and surprisingly soothing. ‘Are you alright, soft Blue?’ He asked. Blue’s jaw nearly hit the ground. He stood up and peered around the corner.

‘D-do I look okay?’ He asked upset. Black looked his disheveled form over. He could see Blue had been crying. The younger skeleton squeaked when Black picked him of the ground and pushed him back under the stairs. Blue felt the cold wall on his back as Black pinned him against it, flinching in fear of what was to come. But the warm claw tracing his jaw was not something he expected.

‘They’ve been giving you a hard time…’ Black’s voice barely above a whisper. Blue slowly opened his sockets to look at him. The expression on Black’s face was something Blue had never seen before. It was soft… Almost tender with the way he looked at Blue. Thumb gently caressing Blue’s blushing cheekbone. ‘They’re missing out, soft Blue… Don’t spill your tears over them…’ The words were somewhat comforting to hear even when the tears rolled over Blue’s cheeks as he cried clinging to Black. The other soothingly stroked Blue’s back, lending him a shoulder to cry on. The warmth of his body pressed against Blue’s eventually calmed the sweet skeleton down to soft sniffles. He felt a soft nuzzle against his cheek and without thinking nuzzled back. ‘Better~?’ He heard Black chuckle. Blue gave him a soft punch.

‘… Yeh… Thanks…’ He tried to smile. Black raised an eye bone.

‘Not convinced~’ He purred with a devious smirk before tickling Blue’s ribs. The smaller squeaked before bursting into giggles. Blue flailed but Black had a good grip, only stopping when Blue cried for mercy. ‘… I like your smile a lot more.’ Black whispered. Blue blushed looking away.

‘Thanks… but I don’t think my smile will get me a best friend…’ Blue remarked. Black chuckled.

‘No, but it will get you a boyfriend~’ He purred, pressing a soft kiss against Blue’s cheek. Blue blushed. To be honest… He liked that idea better~

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from wolf-n-bones.tumblr due to the NSFW ban.


End file.
